The Deathly Prophecy
by Darkrose1714
Summary: When a prophecy arives and says that Kendra and Nico must travel to Hawaii (feeling tropical Oracle?) and Nico is NOT happy about it. NOT A DUMB STORY! Rated T just in case
1. Meet me!

_This is my first story! Yay! please R &R._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or most of his friends._

* * *

A big fight, a bloody battle, many casualties.

( _Nah I'm just kidding!_ )

( _Percy's POV_ )

"Hey Percy!" yelled my girlfriend Annabeth, "What Annabeth?" I yelled back. " New kids!I just got a sister!" Annabeth and I and all of the other campers, during the summer we go to a summer camp called Camp Half-blood. Camp Half-blood is a place for demigods or half-bloods. Obviously I mean come on we're half-bloods, and we live in camp HALF-BLOOD! Oh hey I forgot how funny I am, Ha, Ha, Ha! Whatever- you should not need any introductions the only thing you need to know is that I am awesome! Whatever I'm being summoned.

As I reached the entrance to CHB ( _Camp Half-Blood duh!_ ) I saw Annabeth hugging a small girl who looked about the age of 12, the other girl and what looked to be her brother looked beat up and sore. I met up with Annabeth and the girl and I asked " Hey, my names Percy, what's your name?" the girl in an almost annoying voice " Hiya Percy! My names Samantha, Samantha Grace Shapiro." "Alright Samantha how old are you? Should I call you Sam?" I asked her. "First I am 12 and no, never, ever, in the world, call me Sam." She said the last part especially icily. I put my hands up in retreat. Annabeth said she would take Sam- sorry, Samantha a tour of the camp. I went over to ask the others names the boy told me that his name is Blake James Valdez. I was shocked. I told him to stay there and I ran to the Hephaestus cabin and asked some of his bunkmates for Leo, they said he was in Bunker 9 and was trying to build a helicopter, the best helicopter in the world even better than the president's. I ran through the woods to reach the bunker and when I reached it the giant door opened and out came Leo himself, he said " Dude I could see you running through the woods." I must have looked very confused because he had to explain more " Dude heard of camera's? I have a few of them put around the woods." "Leo - you - have - a -." "Dude slow down!" " Leo you have a brother and sister! Come on!" As we ran through the woods, Leo asked " What are their names and how are they my siblings, I am the only Valdez." I told him " Blake James and Adeline Jessica." I didn't answer him on the other question. He looked as if he got to choose what he wanted to do and it never ended. When we reached the kids we saw them get claimed but whoever than Hephaestus himself. Leo had also seen this and cried " Siblings! Leo Bad Boy Mcshizzle Valdez has found you!" After Leo had said this, Chiron came over the PA and said " Welcome Blake James and Adeline Jessica Valdez son and daughter of Hephaestus!"

All of a sudden the dinner bell rings and it's time to eat, on our way down we meet back up with Annabeth and Samantha. See I got it right this time! Yay! Well anyway, we met up and talked on our way up to the dinner hall. As we got in I sat down at the Poseidon table, I decided I was going to have blue pancakes with maple syrup and bacon. When it was time to offer our sacrifices I sacrificed some of my pancakes to my dad. Because I sit at the Poseidon table I am the only one. While I sat at the Poseidon table these are the tables that my friends sit at; Annabeth and Samantha: Athena table. Nico and Hazel: Hades table. Travis and Connor: Hermes table. Leo, Blake and Adeline: Hephaestus table. Piper: Aphrodite table. Jason and Thalia: Zeus table. During dinner a new kid sitting at the Hermes table named Brady Jason Fuller, had a Hecate symbol burning above his head, and Chiron's voice was heard above the others saying " Quite! Welcome Brady Jason Fuller son of Hecate!" Then when his voice died down, others voices picked up, most of them congratulating Brady.

After dinner came the campfire, Nico came back, he had been out the entire time and he just woke up a half hour ago and he had been talking to everyone. After the campfire, since it was Friday, that meant capture the flag. It was Athena, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades cabins against all of the other cabins. At the beginning of the games I ran towards the river so if I got hurt I could heal fast. Immediately when I got there I wasn't the only one Clarisse had gotten there too with her electric spear and I knew we were going to fight and I would get hurt, so I pushed our fight to being in the water so I got more power and could heal very fast. The end came fast while I was fighting Clarisse Annabeth's brother Malcolm had ran across and grabbed their flag and made it back to the river.


	2. Kendra's backstory and Nico

( _Nico's POV_ )

All I remember is shadow-traveling from Minnesota from meeting up with the Hunters for no reason at all! Anyway the only thing I remember after that is that Will was looking at me which means that I was at Camp Half-blood and that I passed out from exhaustion.

( _Kendra Bass POV_ )

Running, all I do now is run I haven't been able to stop. Something is following me, it has a bull head but a man's body. I think it's called the Minotaur. My family doesn't care that I've gone they might be very happy that I'm gone. I left them a note it said:

Dear mom,

I have left that horrible home of yours because your husband has abused me for too long. I have decided that I am going to go to live with someone who actually would take me in and agree with me and not side with their nasty abusive husband. I have had dreams about things telling me to go to Boston. If you want me back meet me at the mall at 10:30 A.M. The 21st. Do not try to call me. Do not look for me, I think I am being chased. Do not worry I think I am going someplace good. I have also included a photo of the dream I had weirdly I could read what was on the arch it says Camp Half-Blood, I have no idea what this means but I must find out.

Love,

Kendra

Sitting by that note I had left a drawing I had made, I am a very good drawer. It is a photo of an arch with the words Κατασκήνωση Ημίαιμος and a tree with a golden fleece blanket looking thing with a metal dragon. The weird part was that I could read the words on the arch Camp Half-Blood, I have no idea what this is but I intend to find out. Right now it is 5:30 A.M. the 21st and I am on my way to the mall, I don't know why but I think I will be safe there. The mall is about 13 miles away from where I am and that seems to be a far ways to walk but it's not.

It is now 10:20 and I am sitting in the mall waiting for my mom, suddenly I see her standing there and she says it's time to go. I said no and that I was not going "Home" And she just says " Honey we're going to the place you dreamed about." So I got in her van and we left.


End file.
